A need exists for a swing training shirt with sleeves that attach to the shirt body to confine the user's arms at a correct position relative to the user's body, allowing the user to synchronize movement of the user's arms with a rotation of the user's torso for proper execution of a swinging motion.
A further need exists for a swing training shirt that fits against the user's torso and arms tightly enough to provide the user with tactile signals without preventing the user from executing a swing; thereby allowing the user to feel the proper swinging motion and develop muscle memory for proper execution of the swinging motion.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.